La Nuova Gioventú
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Lilían e Tiago tinham um sério problema: Não eram nada funcionais. Songfic pósHogwarts com a música Teorema do Legião Urbana. Não, não é com La Nuova Gioventú, eu só sou retardada xD


**La Nuova Gioventú**

Lilían simplesmente não suportava aquele homem. Todos os dias, freqüentemente várias vezes no mesmo dia, ela se perguntava aonde estava com a cabeça quando começou a sair com ele. Não tinha sentido, ou lógica, ou explicação racional para aquele relacionamento tão turbulento e intenso. Odiava a maneira como ele era arrogante, ou como tirava conclusões precipitadas, odiava a terrível mania de bagunçar os cabelos e o péssimo hábito de manter a tábua da privada pra cima. Odiava como ele parecia não se importar num minuto e no seguinte estar no meio de um ataque de ciúmes enlouquecido e sem motivo.

Mais de uma vez tivera a impressão de que ele controlava cada passo do seu dia, se sentia observada por olhos invisíveis. Era incrivelmente irritante a quantidade de perguntas que ele fazia a respeito do seu dia-a-dia. Como foi no trabalho? Que casos apareceram? Almoçou aonde? Comeu o quê? E na falta de uma resposta direta, começavam as infinitas especulações desde coisas triviais como "Eu acho que você está fazendo dieta" até "Eu tenho certeza que você e a Amélia Bones são mais que boas amigas".

Uma coisa não podia ser negada: Tiago tinha imaginação. Até demais para o seu próprio bem-estar emocional. Aquela desconfiança, aquela vida, eram um inferno total. Mas não tinha saída: ela era apaixonada por aquele homem inconseqüente, ela tremia cada vez que ele a tocava, ela sentia sempre aquele frio na barriga quando ele se aproximava. Por toda sua vida colegial ela tinha o afastado e negado seus pedidos para sair com ele, Lílian sempre dissera que a sabedoria popular dizendo que a linha entre o amor e o ódio é fina era uma das maiores baboseiras da face da terra. O que existia era uma Muralha da China inteira, cheio de guardiões armados com tudo de mais mortal que o mundo trouxa e o bruxo podiam criam. Como ela estivera errada.

Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de raiva, criando um tom-sobre-tom com seu cabelo acaju. As mãos tremiam de nervoso, de raiva, os olhos brilhando. A fúria que sentia refletia em seu corpo. Tiago a olhava sob os óculos redondos, igualmente cheio de raiva, a voz alta ecoando nas paredes do apartamento dela enquanto ele falava a quantidade absurdas de teorias sem sentido do dia.

.- CHEGA, TIAGO. – ela berrou afinal. – CHEGA, CANSEI! Sua falta de auto-estima é problema seu! Eu não tenho que ficar aturando esse tipo de desaforo na minha casa!

.- Se eu tenho problemas com a minha auto-estima deve ser porque você me dá motivos!

.- Você está _doente_. Você está vendo coisas aonde não existem! Você precisa de um médico, precisa resolver o que há de errado com essa sua cabeça inchada! Isso que você tem é popularmente conhecido como _psicose_.

.- Não me venha com essas baboseiras analíticas! Você não me conta mais nada!

.- Não tenho o que contar! Você pergunta _cada detalhe_ do meu dia! Você vive aparecendo do nada achando que vai me pegar em flagrante com outra pessoa! Pelo amor de Deus, você sugeriu que eu tinha um _caso_ com uma _mulher_. A palavra heterossexual não te diz nada?

.- Você vive com essa mulher! Está com ela o tempo inteiro!

.- Ah, claro, logo eu devo chegar a brilhante conclusão que você tem um caso com o Sirius, não é? Ou melhor, você, o Remus, o Sirius e o Pedro viviam juntos na escola, portanto, faziam sexo grupal! Lógica brilhante!

.- É diferente...

.- Só é diferente porque você quer que seja diferente. Porque seu ciúme é doentio e injustificado.

.- Não é bem assim, é que é realmente estranho...

.-... Não tem explicação, você tem ciúme de tudo que tem pernas! Seja homem, mulher, elfo doméstico ou centauro!

.- Bom, você sabe o que dizem sobre centauros, não é? – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

A ruiva riu, balançando a cabeça.

.- Você é inacreditável!

.- Eu sei – o rapaz respondeu, chegando mais perto dela.

"_Não vá embora_

_Fique um pouco mais_

_Ninguém sabe fazer_

_O que você me faz_

_É exagero_

_Pode até não ser_

_O que você consegue_

_Ninguém sabe fazer"_

Os braços de Tiago estavam em volta dela, seus lábios se tocavam com o desespero que só a raiva podia produzir. A respiração ofegante, a dança entre as línguas, a sensação desesperadora de que ela precisava do corpo dele junto do seu. Suas unhas deslizavam pelo pescoço dele, o trazendo mais pra perto, enquanto ele mordia e sugava seus lábios pra si. Os dentes dele na sua boca machucavam, mas a dor era boa. Ela puxou a camisa dele pra cima, e o empurrou no sofá com raiva, subindo sobre ele e mordendo seu pescoço e seus ombros.

As mãos do rapaz subiam pelo seu corpo, entrando por baixo de sua blusa, arrancando todo pedaço de pano que pudessem, apertando, arranhando, desnudando tudo que encontravam. Eles se beijavam enfurecidamente, o suor começando a brotar em sua pele, os suspiros, o desejo queimando seus corpos.

Lílian o puxava pra junto de seu rosto segurando os cabelos negros com força, enquanto ele parecia lutar para não chegar rápido demais ao sexo em si. Ele se desvencilhou da mão dela, os beijos começando a se espalhar pelo seu colo, se dirigindo aos seios da namorada enquanto esta respirava pesado, e eventualmente soltava um gemido baixinho, que o instigava a continuar seu passeio.

E então sem conseguir mais se controlar começaram a seguir seus instintos, os corpos se encaixando e se movendo enlouquecidamente. Os murmúrios sem sentido e os gemidos flutuando pela sala, o conhecido prazer do corpo do outro. Não havia raciocínio ou lembrança, tudo que havia era a satisfação, as sensações do toque, o cheiro que invadia as narinas, aquele tipo de sexo que torna impossível qualquer coisa fazer sentido.

Era sempre assim que terminavam as discussões.

"_Parece energia mas é só distorção_

_E não sabemos se isso é problema_

_Ou se é a solução"_

.- Grande maneira de resolver a discussão. – falou Sirius rindo.

.- Sempre funciona – respondeu Tiago tomando um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando pros dois.

.- Você sabe que ela está certa, não é? Esse seu ciúme é obsessivo e você realmente precisa de ajuda.

.- Se dá certo sem discutir, não tem porque ficar complicando as coisas – falou Pedro enquanto brincava com a garrafa.

.- Isso mesmo, Remus, nem todo mundo gosta de ter discussões de relacionamento – endossou Sirius. – Nem todos nós gostamos de sentimentalismo, Aluado, querido.

.- É evidente que você não quer um relacionamento, pulando de mulher em mulher como você faz – respondeu ácido. – Mas eu tinha essa idéia insana na minha mente de que o Tiago era apaixonado pela Lílian. Vai saber da onde eu tiro essas coisas. Deve ser só meu sentimentalismo idiota.

.- Eu sou apaixonado por ela! – falou Tiago meio na defensiva. – Mas vocês dois estão exagerando, eu não sou ciumento demais.

Remus rolou os olhos, Sirius riu e Pedro se limitou a tomar mais um gole da sua cerveja sem comentar o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

.- Sou?

Os outros três continuaram sem responder, apenas olhando pro amigo como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

.- Pontas, meu amigo, você é quem sabe o que vai te fazer feliz – Falou Sirius, segurando o riso. – Se essa neura te mantém feliz, siga com ela.

.- Não é neura! Ela realmente nunca me deu bola pra mim especificamente.

.- E agora que ela dá, você imagina que só pode ter alguma coisa errada. – falou Remus com um tom entediado.

.- Bom, é, eu... Só quero ter certeza que ela realmente está interessada em mim, que eu não sou um passatempo ou...

.- Você realmente é doente, essa mulher é completamente apaixonada por você.

.- E o que você entende disso, Rabicho? Andou arranjando namoradinhas em passeios no esgoto? - implicou Sirius.

.- Eu só não sou completamente incapaz de perceber o óbvio.

.- Isso é uma novidade – Comentou Tiago rindo.

.- O Pedro tem razão, Tiago. Essa mulher é louca por você. Só não desperdice isso.

"_Não tenha medo_

_Não preste atenção_

_Não dê conselhos_

_Não peça permissão_

_É só você que deve decidir_

_O que fazer pra tentar ser feliz_

_Parece energia_

_Mas é só distorção_

_E parece que sempre termina_

_Mas não tem fim"_

.- Você não mudou nada! – gritou a ruiva, novamente tomada pela raiva. – Continua o mesmo imbecil, arrogante, idiota e crianção que era aos 15 anos.

.- Ah, você faz tão pouco caso de como eu era aos 15 anos, mas eu realmente me divertia.

.- Muito saudável, muito maduro, se divertir botando as pessoas de cabeça pra baixo e azarando os outros pelo corredores.

.- Pelo menos eu não ficava correndo atrás de alunos enchendo o saco de todo mundo porque estavam tentando agir como adolescentes normais!

.- Claro, existe um grande problema com tentar fazer as coisas minimamente organizadas.

.- É irritante, Lílian. É você é simplesmente irritante.

.- Pra combinar com você.

Ele sorriu pra ela mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso debochado e carinhoso que derretia seu coração. Ela tentou se manter impassível, mas era praticamente impossível resistir aquela expressão no rosto dele. Seu coração batia forte enquanto inutilmente ela tentava se controlar.

.- Por isso que fomos feitos um pro outro, Lil.

.- Por que achamos o outro irritante? Isso dificilmente pode ser considerado um bom motivo...

.- Não. Porque nós podemos gritar, se irritar, ser desagradável, e tudo isso na verdade é um fator estimulante.

.- Um fator estimulante? – Ela olhou pra ele franzindo a testa.

.- É – ele a abraçou. – Imagine que terrível ter alguém sempre abaixando a cabeça pra tudo que você fala. Imagine que saco iria ser se não tivesse nunca motivos pra brigar? Se guardássemos tudo?

.- Seria... Meio hipócrita manter uma relação assim.

.- Exatamente. – Ele a beijou suavemente, e afagou seus cabelos. – Esse seu jeito irritante e brigão foi o que fez eu me apaixonar por você.

.- Só você me tira do sério assim, Tiago. Longe de você eu tenho muita cabeça fria, obrigada.

.- Eu aposto que ninguém faz com você o que eu consigo fazer – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, provocante. – Ninguém é tão bom quanto eu.

.- É mesmo? – Ela falou com um sorrisinho. – Então me prove o quanto você é bom.

E as roupas se espalharam pelo chão, as vozes ecoaram pela casa, o suor se misturou à água do chuveiro. Os sorrisos se espelharam. A insanidade e a paz da paixão encheram o lugar. Era loucura, era tolice, era incompatível, mas era certo. Aquilo era o motivo pelo qual as pessoas amavam: a sensação de que não importa o quão errado as coisas podiam dar, no final, tudo se ajeitava.

E como se ajeitava bem.

"Não vá embora 

_Fique um pouco mais_

_Ninguém sabe fazer _

_O que você me faz_

_É exagero_

_Pode até não ser_

_O que você consegue_

_Ninguém sabe fazer_

_Parece um Teorema sem ter demonstração_

_E parece que sempre termina_

_Mas não tem fim"_

**N/A**: Não liguem pro fato da fic não ser nada demais, eu a escrevi em um surto completo. Eu nunca TENTEI pensar em Lily/James.

A música que eu usei é do Legião – o nome é Teorema. O título é referencia a outra música do Legião – La Nuova Gioventú, que é de outro cd, e não tem nada a ver com a música que eu usei.


End file.
